Happiness Reached
by Belle3
Summary: Rory returns home after her second year at Yale and is greeted with many happy surprises. R/J, L/L


Happiness Reached By Belle Pairing: R/J and L/L Rating: G Summary: Rory returns home after her second year at Yale and is greeted with many happy surprises.  
  
I drove along the highway in my blue Jetta. The Jetta had been a gift from my grandparents when I started at Yale. It was hard to believe it had already been two years since I had started college. It was now the summer before my junior year and I was returning home to Stars Hollow to be with the ones I loved. It had been too long.  
  
I reflected on the last few years. It had been three years since I had started dating the man of my dreams. Jess. I had broken up with my first boyfriend, Dean, after I had returned from a summer trip to Washington DC. It just wasn't working between us, and we both knew it. I didn't love him. I loved Jess.  
  
It had also been eleven months since my mother and Luke had gotten married. I was so happy for my mom. And, in a way, I was happy she hadn't married my dad. He had married Sherry, and I now had a little sister named Isabella Sephora Hayden. I think a little drinking went into naming the poor kid. Sherry is a big fan of Sephora stores.  
  
I arrive home to see Jess sitting on the front porch of my mother and Luke's house. Jess still lives in the apartment above the diner and goes to Hartford Community College. He has finally decided that his dream is to own a bookstore in New York. And I support them all the way.  
  
"Hey stranger," I get out of the car and he wraps his arms around me. Our lips meet and I wonder why I ever left this place.  
  
"I'm so happy to be home," I smile at him and he takes my hand.  
  
"I'm so happy to have you home," he brushes a strand of hair out of my eyes. "Let's go inside."  
  
My mother. She's got more energy now than ever, considering she's married to her coffee supplier. "Rory!" she exclaims, pushing Jess out of the way and throwing her arms around me. I notice that she's put on a little weight, but she's still as beautiful as ever. She's the most beautiful woman in the world to me.  
  
"You're home! But Luke's at the diner, where I plan to take you two lovebirds for dinner later. But I'm sure you want to do some catching up so I'll let you go," Lorelai talks a mile a minute.  
  
Jess is standing behind her, shaking his head and smiling. "Do you want to go for a walk, m'lady?" he asks me. I nod eagerly and we join hands and walk outside.  
  
The warm sunshine is beaming down and I can see Jess is sweating. "You look nervous, Jessie," I smile at him.  
  
"Nervous? Nah. I'm just a little hot," he assures me.  
  
We walk aimlessly and talk about our college life. I tell him about the apartment I rent with Lane and our new friend Lynne. He tells me about his eccentric college professors. Then he looks at me seriously. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
I nod and then I realize where I am. I'm in the exact spot where we shared our first kiss. He gets down on one knee and takes a small box out of his pocket. I gasp.  
  
"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore," he smiles brightly. "Will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes!" I exclaim. He slips the ring on my finger and I throw my arms around his neck. He twirls me around and I am the happiest I have ever been in my life.  
  
A little later we head to Luke's. I greet my stepfather cheerily and he tells me that he and my mother have an announcement to make. Mom comes in and smiles at my fiancee and I. "Well kids," she says finally. "I'm pregnant!"  
  
I shriek and throw my arms around my mom and we begin to jump up and down. Then I take a deep breath and step back. "Jess and I have something to tell you guys too," I hold up my hand with the ring on it. "We're getting married!"  
  
My mom claps her hands over her mouth and begins to cry tears of joy. She's speechless. Luke beams at the three of us. "Group hug!" he exclaims and I put my arms around my mother, stepfather and fiancee.  
  
Life cannot get better than this. 


End file.
